As is known in the art, there are many types of objects that utilize combustible fuels for operation. From vehicles to motorcycles and countless other devices such as but not limited to lawn equipment. The aforementioned all utilize combustible fuel such as gasoline for operation thereof. Many devices that utilize fuel for operation have small integrate gas tanks and the operator thereof must transport fuel from a filling station to the location where the device is located and provide repeated filling thereof during use. Conventional plastic and metal gas cans are utilized for this task and these are commonly available in various sizes ranging from one gallon to five gallons. In addition to providing gas for smaller devices, gas cans are often stored and kept on hand in the event that an individual operating a motor vehicle may run out of gas. When an automobile runs out of gas these gas cans are utilized to retrieve fuel from a filling station and transport the fuel to the location of the vehicle wherein the fuel is deposited into the fuel tank of the vehicle.
One issue with conventional gas cans is the space required to provide storage thereof. Even a smaller gas can will consume several cubic feet of storage space. If an individual has a small automobile with reduced storage this space can be a premium. The consumption of space by the gas can reduces the ability for the owner to store items such as but not limited to groceries and luggage. As these conventional gas cans can require space for storage many individuals decide not to maintain possession of a gas can in their vehicle and when needed do not have a solution to obtain fuel and transport back to their vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible fuel container that is configured to be stored in a rolled position so as to reduce the space required for storage thereof and further be deployed to an operable position wherein a user can place fuel therein for transport to a desired location.